1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to an optical fiber connector assembly that has an alignment pin aligned stably with a light emitting diode in a socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber cables have advantages of broad bandwidth, low signal loss and electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding when compared with copper wire cables and are generally used in telecommunication and networking fields, especially in long-distance communications.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional optical fiber connector assembly may be connected to a socket (80) in an electrical device. The socket (80) has a light emitting diode (LED) (82) mounted in the socket (80). The optical fiber connector assembly has a sheath (60) and an optical fiber connector (70). The sheath (60) has an enlarged front end, a rear end and a cavity (600). The cavity (600) is defined in the enlarged front end. The optical fiber connector (70) is mounted on the enlarged front end of the sheath (60), extends into the cavity (600) and has a casing (72), an alignment pin (74) and multiple optical fibers. The alignment pin (74) is hollow, is mounted in and protrudes out of the casing (72), and may be mounted in the socket (80). The optical fibers are mounted in the casing (72) to align the optical fibers with the LED (82) in the socket (80). A tolerance of 0.1-0.15 mm exists between the socket (80) and the optical fiber connector (70) so that the alignment pin (74) may not be aligned with the LED (82) very well causing unstable signal transmission between the optical fiber connector (70) and the socket (80).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an optical fiber connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.